(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose hole punch, and more particularly to a hole punch which enables arbitrary adjustment of three sides to provide use modes for punching a hole in the corner of paper or punching a hole in the margin of paper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a hole punch of the prior art, comprising a main body 10, a lower portion of which is configured with a L-shaped base plate 11. A perpendicular connecting portion 111 at a rear end of the base plate 11 is connected to a rear end of the main body 10, thereby forming a gap 12 between the main body 10 and the base plate 11 for placing paper 2 therein ready for punching a hole. A through hole is defined in a front end of the main body 10, and a press key 13, an upper end of which protrudes from the through hole, is located at an upper portion of the through hole. A punching pin 14 is disposed within the through hole beneath the press key 13, and a bottom end of the punching pin 14 is fitted with knife edges 141. A spring 15 is mounted on the punching pin 14, and the upper end of the spring 15 abuts against the upper end of the punching pin 14, while the lower end abuts against the inner bottom surface of the main body 10, thereby enabling the press key 13 and the punching pin 14 to use the restoring elasticity of the spring 15 to return to their original positions after being pressed down. Accordingly, the paper 2 requiring a hole to be punched is placed in the gap 12, and the fingers are used to press down on the press key 13 to cause the knife edges 141 of the punching pin 14 to punch a hole in the paper 2.
However, great effort is expended in operating such a hole punch of the prior art, and is only able to punch holes in the margin of the paper 2. Moreover, Indent distance for hole punching (that is, distance from the edge of the paper 2 to the hole punching position) must be adjusted manually, resulting in the inability to punch holes in the corners of the paper 2, as well as punching holes at an inconsistent distance from the paper edge. Hence, the prior art is extremely inconvenient.